


Most Valuable Person

by Sarolonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Karasuno won an important game Tsukishima knows he should tell his boyfriend, Kuroo, but for some reason just can't bring himself to. It's pathetic. The morning after the game he finds himself in a lot of pain and surprised when a guest, in the form of his dork of a boyfriend, shows up unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Valuable Person

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Spoilers for anyone who hasn't ready the manga. You've been warned.**
> 
> Ugh. Things I'm supposed to be doing at 4am... Not this.  
> This was supposed to be a short little drabble because I just (FINALLY) caught up on the manga and had some major Tsukki feels. And with Tsukki feels comes KuroTsuki. Obviously. Anyway, it morphed into this silly nearly 3k, fluff monster. Um. So. Enjoy.

They won. Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa and are going to nationals in January.

More than anything Kei feels a sense of relief. The game was gruelling. Exasperating. Exhausting. Painful. He has more than enough aches and pains of fatigued muscles, not to mention the agonising tear between his fingers, to last a lifetime. It’s worth it though. A sentiment he never thought he’d feel. Yet, here he is, satisfied with the win, maybe even happy.

The evening following the win moves quickly. The team are elated. Even in exhaustion some find energy to grin until their cheeks hurt and shout until Sawamura half-heartedly tells them to be quiet – partly because he doesn’t have the energy and partly because he knows they deserve to be joyful.

After the team celebrate enough – which doesn’t take long considering most of them want to curl into their bed and sleep the rest of the day – Akiteru takes Kei home. His brother can’t stop smiling. The pride in his expression is enough to make Kei embarrassed, let alone the questions about the game he won’t stop asking and the praise he delivers when Kei explains his strategies. He won’t, but it makes him want to cry. Kei has to stare out the car window so that his brother won’t see the glassy tears brimming in his gold eyes that he won’t allow to spill.

The person he respects most, and the person he looks up to, is singing his praises. It’s almost enough to break Kei’s poker-face.

Luckily the journey home doesn’t take long. But then he has his parents to contend with. His father won’t stop grinning – Akiteru looks just like him – and his mother is smothering him in kisses. It’s embarrassing.

When he’s starting to fall asleep on his feet his mother suggests he go to bed.

_Thank goodness._

Mumbling a goodnight Kei ambles into his room. Getting changed into pyjamas Kei glances about his dark bedroom that’s dimly lit by the gleaming silver moon and spots his bags that Akiteru brought in for him by his bed. Fishing through the front pocket he retrieves his phone before placing his glasses on the nightstand and finally slumping down on the far too comfortable mattress of his bed. Immediately his muscles relax and he feels himself fading into sleep.

Kei forces his eyes open and lifts the phone that slipped from his limp hand. Turning on the display he hisses and grimaces as the light blinds him. Squinting he unlocks the device, revealing a photo of Kuroo draped across his shoulders at training camp that said boy set as Kei’s background. Not that Kei minded but it didn’t stop him from complaining about the ‘invasion of privacy’ nonetheless.

He’s surprised to find no message from Kuroo; just a handful from his teammates congratulating and thanking him some more, as if they hadn’t done it enough. Kei assumed that Hinata would immediately call Kozume and make his ears bleed with the volume of his enthusiasm, and that then Kozume would inform Kuroo. Perhaps Kozume assumes that Kei will tell Kuroo.

_I suppose I should_ , Kei sighs.

Typing out a message that’s far too long winded and excited to be his own – blaming his sleep-addled mind – he erases it and simply writes: _We won._ His thumb hovers over the send button as his eyes start to droop, each blink lasting longer. It’s not the first time today, since the win, that Kei’s typed this message and then deleted it.

Deleting the message once more he locks his phone and drops it on his side table. Curling into a ball on his side – as much as a gangly, six foot tall boy can – and ignores the unsettling feeling in his heart before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in the morning is a long process. Kei’s mother wakes him at eight and his body feels so heavy that moving seems impossible. For another hour or so he lies in bed, as still as possible while slipping in an out of sleep, until Akiteru comes to inform him that he and their parents are going out for the day.

“I would ask if you want to come but you look pretty wrecked,” Akiteru grins at him.

Kei clicks his tongue. “I’m fine.”

To display this – untrue – fact he very slowly sits upright with a pained grimace set into his features and his brother chuckling the entire time.

“Right, well, as ‘fine’ as you certainly seem you’re not coming with us. However, you really should get up and get ready soon.”

Akiteru winks as he walks out of his bedroom, leaving Kei frowning in confusion at the blurry door he closed behind him.

Sighing heavily Kei swings his legs over the edge of the bed and picks up his phone. There is still no message from Kuroo. Even if Kozume didn’t tell him that Karasuno had won Kuroo knew the game was yesterday. It’s unlike him not to send a ridiculously fluffy goodnight message with far too many love hearts, let alone a congratulatory message for something Kuroo had deemed ‘the second most important game in your life, after the Nekoma game of course’.

**[08:13] Yamaguchi  
** _Hinata said he’s in so much pain he feels like he’s dying. Are you okay Tsukki?!_

**[09:26] Me  
** _I’m fine._

He says that but Hinata’s description is fairly accurate. _Everything_ hurts.

Groaning as he heaves himself off his bed he makes his way into the bathroom. Showering is rather difficult when he can only really use one and a half hands. The water – or steam, since he does a fairly good job of keeping his hand out of the water – makes the tape holding his fingers together to protect the split start coming unstuck.

As he’s drying himself off the tape loosens enough to give his fingers movement and they pull apart, sending sharp stinging pain through his hand. Kei’s grateful that his parents aren’t home when he swears loudly and profusely.

Making a conscious effort to keep his fingers together drying his hair and putting his clothes on becomes a rather tedious and annoying task. After a good five minutes wrangling the material he finally has his jeans on when the doorbell rings.

Kei frowns and then goes around to check his phone to see if Yamaguchi said he was coming over in response to his obvious lie.

**[09:28] Yamaguchi**  
_Okay. Make sure you get lots of rest Tsukki! I didn’t play nearly as much and even I’m fairly tired.  
It was a stressful game. Look after yourself!_

His best friend knows how much Kei dislikes surprise visits so the likelihood that it’s Yamaguchi is low. Kei doesn’t know who else it would be though. _Only one way to find out,_ he supposes.

The doorbell starts ringing incessantly as he ambles to the door, muttering in annoyance. “Alright, alright, calm down. God, how impatient are you? I’m…” Kei pulls the door open and freezes, eyes going wide as he sees his boyfriend. “…Coming.”

“Tsukki I think it’s too early in our relationship for that,” Kuroo jokes, a roguish grin spread wide on his attractive face. “But if you’re up for it I am.”

“Kuroo-san, why are you here?”

“To see you obviously. Can I come it?”

Kei blinks a couple of times before Kuroo steps forward and physically moves him out of the way. Kuroo takes off his shoes at the door and excuses his intrusion.

“No one else is here,” Kei comments, finally shaking himself from his daze, running his good fingers through his damp blond hair while Kuroo isn’t watching and shutting the door.

“Oh, I know, just habit.”

“You know?”

“Ah…” the dark haired boy scratches the back of his head. “Your brother kind of told me that you’d be home by yourself today.”

Kei frowns. “You met Akiteru once.”

“And you saw how well we got along! After he gave me the whole you-better-not-hurt-my-baby-brother-or-else speech we exchanged numbers. He’s a cool guy. Can I have my hug now, babe?”

His cheeks flush slightly but he’s used to this by now and closes the distance between them. “I told you not to call me— _Ah!_ ” Kei hisses in pain as his injured hand bumps against Kuroo’s.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” His boyfriend questions frantically and then he notices the flimsy tape around Kei’s fingers. “Did you injure your hand?”

Kei grimaces as he inspects his hand. His gaze moves up to meet Kuroo’s honey gold eyes and his heart swells at the concern he sees in them. Finding himself unable to speak Kei simply nods. Kuroo’s attention moves back to his hand and he reaches out to gently hold it between his own.

“You need to retape it babe.”

“Yeah, mum said she left some medical supplies in the kitchen so I could. I was just going to--”

“I’ll do it. I’m not sure I trust your left hand to do a good enough job,” Kuroo winks playfully.

The third year boy may have been fooling around when he said he was ‘always this kind’ but in the short time they’ve been together Kei’s discovered just how true that statement really is. Behind the Nekoma Captain’s provocative bravado is a kind, caring person who only wants the best for the people around him.

Half-heartedly scowling at the comment – Kei has his own appearances to maintain – Kei walks to the kitchen where his ever reliable mother has done exactly what she said and left the family first aid kit on the bench. Kuroo commands him to sit at the dining table while he collects the first aid kit.

Kei sits sideways in the chair with his elbow propped on the table to hold his arm steady while Kuroo puts the first aid kit on the table and sits in the seat next to him. Kuroo shuffles his seat closer until his knee is pushed between Kei’s. Their closeness makes Kei swallow hard but Kuroo’s attention is on his injured hand.

His boyfriend’s fingers are careful as he unwraps the tape failing to hold Kei’s pinkie and ring finger together. It hurts, every movement stinging, but Kei grits his teeth through the pain. Kuroo is trying so hard not to hurt him that Kei doesn’t want to make him feel bad.

“I know it hurts babe, I’m sorry,” Kuroo says, eyes focussed on his work and mouth pulled into a tight line, imagining Kei’s pain. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Kuroo can see right through him anymore. “I’ll try to get this done as quickly and carefully as possible. I promise.”

If this is some kind of distraction technique it’s working. Kei’s heart is slamming against his ribcage at the compassionate words and tenderness in his smooth, deep voice. Even with the tugging at his sore skin that should instinctively draw his attention Kei cannot look away from Kuroo’s face that’s lined with concentration.

“Wow, Tsukki, this looks really bad,” Kuroo remarks when he’s finally taken all the tape off. “Are you sure it doesn’t need proper medical care.”

“The nurse said it’s not bad enough to get stitches, that it just needs to be kept clean and taped,” Kei explains, glancing down at the wound that hasn’t wept as much as he thought it would, immediately feeling ill and glancing away. “Can you please just,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Ah, sorry, yeah. I’m just concerned.”

“I know. It’s fine.”

Pouring some antiseptic onto a cotton bud Kuroo delicately dabs it around the wound. Kei scrunches his eyes closed and clenches his teeth so hard his jaw hurts. Kuroo suddenly stops.

“Hold my thigh,” he says.

Kei’s head whips up. “ _What?_ ”

“I don’t mean my upper thigh, just, like, my knee,” Kuroo chuckles and jostles his knee between Kei’s. “For support, y’know. Since I can’t exactly hold your hand… Unless you wanna hold my upper thigh,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“No, I don’t,” Kei grinds out and then grips his left hand around Kuroo’s knee.

“Ow, Tsukki, not so hard.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, does that _hurt_?” Kei questions, words dripping with sarcasm. “And here I thought you were being supportive.”

His boyfriend merely grins cheerfully in response and turns back to nursing Kei’s wound. When the cold antiseptic touches his skin again his hand clenches on Kuroo’s thigh for legitimate pain. He can feel Kuroo tensing underneath his grip but Kei’s uncertain whether it’s from sympathy or because Kei’s actually squeezing his leg that tightly.

“Did you play with this injury?” Kuroo asks as he finishes retaping the fingers together.

Kei sighs with relief and inspects his boyfriend’s work, finding it more than satisfactory. “Yeah.”

“Tsukki…” Kuroo says. Glancing up at the emotion in the other boy’s voice and Kei’s met with a gaze filled with pride and admiration. There is an affectionate smile curling Kuroo’s lips that is so beautiful in comparison to his usual playful smirks. Kuroo reaches out and cups Kei’s cheek, thumb stroking under the line of his glasses. “I wish I could have seen it.”

Somehow, even with his heart beating erratically, Kei scoffs. “Like I needed more reasons to be nervous. It was bad enough Akiteru was there.”

Kuroo’s smile brightens, leaning closer. “You hold me in such high regard?”

“Of course, I--” _look up to you._

The rest of Kei’s words dissolve against Kuroo’s mouth. His eyes fall closed as Kuroo kisses him, his warm lips moving softly, slowly against his own. Kuroo’s hand slides over Kei’s ear to tangle in his curly blond hair. The kiss is as tender as Kuroo’s care of his hand and Kei can feel a pleasant warmth swirling around his chest.

“Mm, babe?” Kuroo says, pulling back. “Why didn’t you call or message me?”

Kei averts his gaze. “I was just really tired after the game and the celebration.”

“…And the real reason?”

He groans burying his face in his good hand. “I don’t… I don’t know. I was… Embarrassed.”

“You were _embarrassed_ about being on the winning team? The team in which you contributed to beat Shiratorizawa and now going to the nationals? _That’s_ embarrassing?”

“I-I… Coach named me MVP!” Kei blurts before he can talk himself out of saying it for the hundredth time.

Silence follows and Kei can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. His eyes are scrunched closed, face covered by his hand, and he’s fighting the need to look at Kuroo. Suddenly strong arms encircle Kei’s body, fingers gripping into the back of his t-shirt and Kuroo’s head pressed into the crook of his neck.

“Kei…” Kuroo breathes his name like it’s something to be worshipped and it kicks through his heart like an electric shock. His breath catches in his throat and his eyes go wide. “I’m so proud of you.”

Something tightens in his chest.

“Thank you, Tetsurou.”

Since the end of the game, since the win, Kei’s had a lot of praise. Most of it has been ridiculously embarrassing. He knows he should be feeling it now, that Kuroo being proud of him is something that would ordinarily bring heat to his cheeks and make his stomach churn uncomfortably. But any sense of embarrassment is completely overwhelmed by the happiness that’s warming through his entire being.

“How?” Kuroo asks, pulling back slightly but keeping his arms around Kei. “I mean, what did you do to earn it? Did you block Ushijima?”

“O-Only once.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “You _did?_ You actually blocked him? Tsukki that’s amazing!”

“It’s only one point,” he mumbles.

“Babe, he’s bigger and stronger than you; he has two years of development and experience on you and you actually managed to _block_ him? By the time you get to my age you’ll be better than me! Of course I’ll be _even_ better then though,” Kuroo grins mischievously. “You still have a long way to go my young apprentice.”

Kei huffs a sigh. “I am not your ‘apprentice’ and I told you not to call me ‘babe’.”

“No can do babe,” he winks. “Wait you must have done more than just block one hit and play on like a valiant soldier even when injured.”

“I guess…”

“Oho? So modest Tsukki. That’s okay, they filmed the game remember. I just wish it wasn’t so delayed. Are they showing it today?”

“No! We are _not_ watching it together.”

Kuroo pouts, bottom lip sticking out shamelessly. “Why not?”

“Because you’ll just critique everything I do the entire game.”

“Only way you’ll learn.”

Groaning Kei manages to untangle himself from Kuroo and rises to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Kuroo questions as Kei makes his way out of the room.

“To go make out with you on the couch, are you coming or not?”

Kuroo’s eyes light up and he dashes after Kei.

 

* * *

 

“You’re _my_ Most Valuable _Person_ , Tsukki.”

“Don’t.”

“Well, apart from my family…. And Ken. But he is like my brother so I guess he is my family. But you’re _just_ as valuable as them!”

“Kuroo, shut up, I get it. Are you going to kiss me or babble?”

“Definitely kiss you, but I just want to make sure tha— _mmph_ — _mm_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
